


Pressure

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Day 5 prompt (PRESSURE) at @Sciencebrosweek





	Pressure

“Shit” Tony mumbled as he scanned the screen again. “Fuck” he mumbled again in growing frustration.

“Daddy gets mad when you say that word” Ellie said.

Tony whirled around in shock to see Ellie and Eddie sitting at the table staring at him.

“What in the world are the two of you doing up?” Tony said clutching at his heart. “Jarvis is supposed to tell me when you two are up” he said then stopped. He had muted Jarvis after the 120th time he had asked Tony to go to bed.

“Jarvis wouldn’t say anything once we got at the bottom stairs so we came in anyway” Ellie replied.

“What are you working on Papa?” Eddie asked.

Tony sighed “A project for work” he said. Then he added “Next time Jarvis doesn’t respond I want you to knock before you come in here ok?” he added staring at the two of them.

“Yes papa” the chorused.

Ellie frowned at him “You look like when daddy’s numbers don’t work” she replied.

Tony looked at his reflection in the monitor “How do I look like dad?” he asked.

Ellie and Eddie looked at one another “It’s an s word” Eddie said.

“ST” Ellie said trying to remember the word.

“Stressed. He looks stressed” Bruce replied from the doorway.

Tony whirled to face the doorway “Babe what are doing up” he asked.

“Jarvis alerted me that these two were going into your lab and he couldn’t warn you because you had muted him” Bruce replied.

Tony sighed “I am sorry’’ he said. “I shouldn’t have muted Jarvis you need your sleep” he said.

“So do you” Bruce said.

“I just need to finish this for the board meeting in the morning” Tony bargained.

“Do they keep adding things like last time?” Bruce asked.

Tony looked down briefly “maybe” he admitted.

“They have no right to keep doing this to you. They pressure you EVERY time, not taking into consideration you have a family now” Bruce replied getting agitated.

“I know babe” Tony said trying to calm Bruce down.

“Are you doing your best?” Eddie piped up.

The two men blinked over at the kids, they had forgotten the two were in there .

“What honey” Bruce asked.

“You and papa always tell us to do our best” Eddie said.

Ellie nodded “If you are doing your best but these board people don’t like it is that bad?” she replied.

Tony shrugged “not bad necessarily but not good either” he said.

“Will they fire you papa?” Eddie asked. 

Tony shook his head “No” he said.

Ellie shrugged “Then does it matter” she replied.

Tony sagged in defeat “No it doesn’t” he agreed. Then he glanced at Bruce with tears in his eyes “How am I learning life lessons from them” he whispered.

“I think that’s the point of parenthood” Bruce replied.

Tony smiled “Come on guys let’s get some hot cocoa then go cuddle in bed?” he suggested.

“Yeah” the twins yelled as they ran up the stairs.

Tony kissed Bruce as he passed him “love you” he said.

Bruce smiled “love you too-come on” he said as they climbed up the stairs to the kitchen.


End file.
